


for better, for worse

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Requested fic, Romance, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is <i>our</i> bed now."</p><p>"Not quite yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for better, for worse

Niles gets out on the wrong side of the bed.

The stiffness in his neck isn’t what wakes him up. It’s not the coldness of the floor either. It’s Tsubaki’s bright, somewhat sleep-slurred voice, reaching him as Tsubaki peeks down at Niles from the edge of the bed.

“You’re on the floor again," he concludes, like it’s something Niles doesn’t yet know. Niles groans, and sits up to rub at his sore muscles. Tsubaki cringes when he cracks his neck loudly. “Do you have to do that?”

Niles gives him a look. “I wouldn’t, if you’d quit kicking me out of the bed every other night. _My_ bed, might I remind you.”

Tsubaki rolls his eyes, and scoots over. “Get back up here," he says, and Niles grins as he does so, climbing into the warm pile of blankets surrounding his lover.

In midst of all his perfection, Tsubaki is a surprisingly chaotic sleeper. His limbs form a whirlpool, drawing the sheets around him into a big, swirly mess, and two hours into the night all of his pillows will have made their way to the opposite side of the bed.

Niles brings up this ‘flaw’ as often as he possibly can. One, because it flusters Tsubaki in the cutest way, and two, because he feels like he deserves some kind of payback for getting punched on the regular by his sleeping boyfriend.

(He doesn’t really mind. Tsubaki’s sleep-fighting offers no challenge, and Niles is more than used to sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces. Tsubaki tries to make it up to him in his own way- Whenever Niles wakes up to a cooked breakfast and hot tea, he knows he’s probably got some bruises to find.)

“Y’know,” Tsubaki starts, shuffling a bit to accommodate Niles. “This is _our_ bed now.”

“Not quite yet," Niles replies, yawning. His arms are wrapped around Tsubaki’s warm body, and their legs seem to tangle on their own. Tsubaki tucks his face against Niles’s shoulder, his long red hair a mess around their pillows. Niles carefully wipes it back, and they sigh in unison. They move naturally, like they’ve been sharing a bed for years.

“What kind of attitude is that,” Tsubaki mumbles. Niles can feel him puffing his cheeks out a bit, and it’s adorable.

“An attitude you’re about to marry,” Niles replies simply. “And _then_ it’ll be our bed.” He presses a light kiss to Tsubaki’s forehead, and Tsubaki feels the grin on his lips. He sighs again. This man. Tsubaki hooks his legs around Niles just a bit tighter, jostling him slightly.

“Don’t make me change my mind," he says.

But Niles just keeps grinning, because he knows that nothing will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my trip to America! It was great.
> 
> To any of you holding out for more Niles/Odin, it's underway. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
